


greedy lovers

by Kendarrr



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futanari, G!P, Girl Penis, Multi, Newhalf, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendarrr/pseuds/Kendarrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>g!p Quinn and g!p Santana are well-known all over the Internet for filming having sex with girls and doing it well. They meet with Rachel, who makes them realize that maybe they’re not all that (or that maybe Rachel is just the hottest of all the girls).</p>
            </blockquote>





	greedy lovers

The camera focused in on a blonde clad in skinny jeans and a black V-neck shirt, sitting on a park bench and texting on her phone. She had a grin on her face, blonde locks curtaining her face as she typed out a reply. The one holding the camera let out a snort. “What’s happening, Q?”

 

Quinn looked up from her phone, grin still firmly in place. “We’re meeting this girl I met when I went out for coffee the other day, and Tana, she looks so good.”

 

“Was she the reason you were gone for like, eight hours the other day?” Quinn grinned, nodding. “You think she’s down to fuck?” The camera shifted closer while Quinn’s phone made a sound and she proceeded to text back. “Who the hell are you texting anyway? Is it the girl?”

 

“Uh huh,” Quinn licked her lips, her thumbs moving at a rapid pace all over the screen of her phone. “Wait until you see her though. I don’t want to spoil anything but I’m pretty sure you’re gonna like her too. Oh,” Quinn looked up and the camera panned towards the far end of the street where a brunette was making her way to where Quinn and Santana were sitting. Quinn stood to her feet. “That’s her right there. Hey, Rachel!”

 

The camera panned to show a beautiful brunette clad in a black dress, her legs long and slender, glistening as if already oiled. From behind the camera, Santana made a sound of approval while Quinn pulled Rachel into a hug. Santana raised the camera and walked around the hugging pair. Quinn’s hands roamed all over Rachel’s back until it rested right on top of the swell of her ass.

 

“Is this your friend that you mentioned?” Rachel asked, turning to face Santana. Her smile was bright, upper lip curled just right to show a knowing smirk. “I’m Rachel.”

 

“You weren’t kidding when you said she was a total babe, Quinn.” Santana grinned, holding out her hand for Rachel to shake. “Q told you what we do, right?”

 

“She did,” Rachel nodded, biting her lip and glanced at Quinn with a small, secretive smile before looking into the camera lens. “I’d very much prefer working with two sexy women rather than with the types of guys people associate with those who make porn.”

 

Quinn curled her arm around Rachel’s hip and pulled her close. “What do you think, Tana? Good, right?”

 

Behind the camera, Santana made a sound. “I’ll tell you what I think when we get back to our place. That cool with you, Rachel?”

 

Nodding, she and Quinn went on ahead, walking to the black sedan parked a few feet away. Its windows were tinted black, and the leather seats barely made a sound when all three of them got in, with Rachel sitting at the front seat while Quinn drove to their house that also doubled as their studio.

 

In the car, Santana kept the camera rolling while she asked Rachel a couple of questions. “What’s the most you’ve done sexually?”

 

“I’ve been pretty vanilla,” Rachel spoke to the camera while Quinn grinned and waggled her brows. “But I’ve always been interested with the kinkier side of sex. I just haven’t found the right person to explore that kind of thing with me.”

 

“Ever had a threesome?” Quinn asked. Her hand was on Rachel’s thigh where the hem of her dress rode up to expose equally tanned skin that was soft to the touch.

 

“Nope, but I’m hoping I would be in one today.”

 

“You met the right people for exploring your horizons though,” Quinn told Rachel while Santana cut off the camera. “But if you get uncomfortable, just say the word and we’ll stop. We won’t force you into anything.”

 

The car pulled up to a wide driveway. A flagstone path curved up the side of the villa, leading inside. Quinn and Rachel walked together, hand in hand, while Santana rolled the camera again. She focused on the sway of Rachel’s ass, the way her thighs jiggled just a tad, almost having the camera up her skirt. Quinn led them to the backyard where there were rows of patio chairs set up underneath a huge beach umbrella.

 

“Let’s see that body,” Santana husked. Quinn took a step back so Rachel was the only one in the frame. She spun, the camera taking in the sight of her entire body. “Damn, baby. You look so fucking hot. How about you take that dress off?”

 

“Quinn, a little help?” Rachel curled her finger to the blonde who approached eagerly, her hands planted firmly on the plumpness of Rachel’s butt as if magnetized there. Quinn unzipped the back of her dress and let the straps fall off Rachel’s arms, exposing bare tits, her flat stomach, and her lacy pink thong. The slip of fabric disappeared between plump ass cheeks. A low groan escaping Santana’s throat while she focused her camera there.

 

Santana was crouched to angle the camera from below. Quinn tipped Rachel’s face towards her and kissed her, lips teasing and nipping while Quinn’s hands roamed all over her sides, her stomach, and ass. Soft, breathy moans spilled out of Rachel’s mouth when Quinn grasped her butt cheeks and spread them open for Santana and the camera’s viewing pleasure.

 

“Shit, baby…” Santana glanced up at Quinn and the taller girl shifted away. She led Rachel to straddle a patio chair and for her to stick her ass out. “You ever had a tongue up that sexy ass of yours?”

 

Rachel shook her head, giving her ass a little shimmy that only made Santana’s and Quinn’s cock twitch in their pants. “Why, are any of you volunteering?” She teased. Shaking her ass, she looked into the camera and raised her brow.

 

Quinn lunged for Rachel’s ass and buried her face between her butt cheeks. A sharp squeal erupted from Rachel, and then a bout of giggles, breathless and laced with moans. She rocked back into Quinn while Santana focused the camera on Rachel’s butt. Pulling back just a bit, Quinn pulled the string of fabric aside to expose the neat pink pucker of Rachel’s butthole.

 

“Look at that,” Quinn sighed, the pad of her finger stroking the crinkled skin. “I can already smell you getting wet, baby. You liked my tongue up this tight butt?”

 

Rachel leaned against the back of the patio chair, nodding. “Feels really good. Do it some more.”

 

“You heard the lady, Q.” Santana laughed. Yanking Rachel’s ass apart to expose her hole, Quinn stuck out her tongue, stiffened it, and pressed the tip into the rim. Rachel squirmed, the tanned globes of her ass glistened with natural light, and Quinn couldn’t help but rake her nails against the smooth skin. She spanked Rachel, her tongue pushing bit by bit into her hole.

 

“Show us that pussy too,” Santana said from behind the camera. She sounded short of breath. “God, I’m already so fucking hard.”

 

“Me too,” Quinn panted, the bulge in her pants now more prominent. Thumbs hooked against the slip of Rachel’s thong, Quinn lowered it, exposing Rachel’s spit-slick asshole that had a tiny gape, and her pussy lips slippery with cum. Quinn squeezed her pussy lips together, accentuating how thick and swollen they were. “You are seriously the hottest girl ever,” Quinn murmured against the small of Rachel’s back.

 

She kissed up Rachel’s spine and up to her shoulders. Rachel craned her neck to meet Quinn in a kiss, tongue stroking the roof of the blonde’s mouth. Santana zoomed in on their locked mouths, then lowered the view to Rachel’s hand gripping Quinn’s thick bulge over her pants.

 

“Hey, you’re not done eating her ass, are you? Because I’m willing to dive in there and take over.”

 

“Fuck no,” Quinn pulled away from Rachel after kissing her lips in rapid succession. She situated herself behind a giggling Rachel and spread her thighs apart while Santana honed in on the sight of her gorgeous pussy. Quinn dragged her tongue up Rachel’s folds and worked it against her puckered asshole once more, until the tightness loosened and she was able to fuck into it. Her tongue sank in the gaping hole with ease. More cum coated Rachel’s cunt, some even dripped down her thighs.

 

“Ooooh, _fuck_ …” Rachel gasped out. Quinn grinned and positioned herself so she reclined on the deck chair. She gave Rachel’s ass a firm squeeze and guided her to lower her pussy down to her eager waiting mouth. Quinn craned her neck, and as soon as Rachel’s slick pussy met the blonde’s tongue, Rachel squealed and sank fully on Quinn’s mouth. She latched on her clit, wet slurping noises caught on camera.

 

Meanwhile, Santana kept filming with one hand and with the other, she palmed her pulsing shaft. She really wanted to join in, to get Rachel to suck her off for a POV shot. But right now, the blissed out look of Rachel, eyes rolled to the back of her head, her mouth parted as she gasped for air, was just as hot to watch.

 

Underneath Rachel, Quinn was having the time of her life devouring Rachel’s pussy as more cum flooded out to coat her tongue. She kept massaging and spreading Rachel’s butt, a finger slippery with spit and girl cum pressed against her puckered hole. Quinn eased it inside, the tight grasp of Rachel’s hole made her cock pulse.

 

“I can’t wait to fuck your ass,” Quinn growled, sliding out from underneath Rachel. She undid her pants, cock sprung out and slapped against the swell of Rachel’s ass. Uncapping a bottle of baby oil, Quinn drenched Rachel’s ass with it to make her glisten, from her ass to her thighs and legs. Quinn used her rigid cock to rub the liquid into Rachel’s skin, making the smaller brunette moan.

 

Quinn guided her cock into Rachel’s pussy, the heat of her walls sucking her in. With a desperate groan, Quinn sank deeper inside her, Santana’s camera taking in the sight of Rachel’s pink pussy hole grasping at the thick meat of Quinn’s length. “Oh god damn,” Quinn panted, hunching over Rachel to tilt her chin towards her for a kiss. “Your pussy is so fucking hot, baby.”

 

A keening whine spilled out of Rachel’s mouth and into Quinn’s, her butt grinding back against the cock buried inside her. “Pound that big dick into me,” she raked her nails along the line of Quinn’s jaw. “I can take it.”

 

Grinning, Quinn groped Rachel’s tits and fucked into her. Harsh, steady claps of skin on skin, the length of Quinn’s cock dragging along the slippery walls of Rachel’s pussy. Santana couldn’t keep the camera or her eyes away.

 

“How does that pussy feel, Q?” Santana asked, her own cock straining against the zipper of her jeans. “Does it feel as good as it tastes?” She zoomed in on Quinn’s features, blissed out and a shimmer of Rachel’s girl cum coating her lips and chin. The blonde licked at her lips and moaned at the residual taste of cum.

 

“Yeah it does,” she grunted, ramming sharply into Rachel to make her scream. “She feels amazing. Hot and tight.”

 

Santana grinned and gave Quinn a thumbs up before walking over to where Rachel was facing. She reclined the back of the patio chair so it laid flat, allowing her to get closer to Rachel who leaned against her for support. “You like that big dick fucking in your desperate pussy, huh?” Santana goaded, groaning softly when Rachel palmed her cock. “You want another? One in your mouth to keep you busy?”

 

The look on Rachel’s face was one that would sear itself in Santana’s head, and in the video that she kept on filming. Thick, dark eyelashes fluttering. Doe eyes, swollen, full lips. Santana sucked in a harsh breath and her cock pulsed, insistent to be freed from its confines. “Let me suck you off,” Rachel panted.

 

Santana stuck her hips out and lifted her shirt. “Take my cock out, babe.” Rachel undid the buttons of Santana’s jeans, her face mere inches from her cock. She yanked Santana’s pants down and her cock fell out, the thick, hot shaft hitting Rachel’s cheek. Precum glistened from the tip.

 

Thighs quivering with anticipation, Santana aimed the camera down at Rachel. Her throbbing cock strained against Rachel, her pink tongue peeking out to tease the vein that curled around Santana’s shaft. Curling one hand around the base, Rachel kissed the length of the underside, her eyes never leaving the lens of the camera.

 

More precum oozed out of the slit of Santana’s cock and she couldn’t bear waiting anymore. “Lick up that precum for me,” she husked. A low groan burst out of her as Rachel’s tongue swirled around the swollen head, the flat of it brushing against the sensitive slit to lick the precum away.

 

Behind Rachel, Quinn had her eyes trained on the way Rachel sucked off her friend. It only made Rachel’s pussy tighter. Clearly, she enjoyed sucking cock as much as Santana loved receiving it.

 

Quinn humped into Rachel’s pussy while she grabbed the bottle of lube. Slicking up her fingers, she pressed the tips against Rachel’s asshole. Gauging from Rachel’s head still bobbing up and down Santana’s thick meat, she didn’t mind. Quinn worked the tip of her index finger until it was buried up to the first knuckle. The sight of her pale cock stretching out Rachel’s pussy, a finger stuffed in her tight asshole, nearly made Quinn bust her load.

 

She reached for the spare camera and filmed herself fucking both of Rachel’s holes. Her cock, every time it slipped out of Rachel’s pussy, came out shiny with cum.

 

“Fuck,” Quinn eased her cock out of Rachel, causing it to slap against her belly. “I don’t think I’ve ever been this hard before, god damn.” She said, motioning to her straining cock.

 

Santana laughed, breathless. “I know what you mean,” she turned to Rachel and bent down for a kiss. “Your mouth is fucking awesome too. You like sucking dick, huh? You can’t be this good and not like it.”

 

Smirking, Rachel fixed the patio chair so the back was upright once again, Quinn and Santana standing on either side of her. “I like having my mouth filled,” she said, her lips more swollen than before. She looked up at the two studs, their big dicks hanging out, rigid and pulsing faintly, waiting for her mouth. Wrapping her hands around both cocks, Rachel pulled them closer and stuck out her tongue. They bumped together while Rachel slurped at the tips, moaning at the mixed taste of precum.

 

Santana’s tanned cock was stout, bent at the tip due to its weight, while Quinn’s was pale, the head flushed a bright pink. Longer than Santana’s, but it stood on its own, reaching the blonde’s navel. Both were clean shaven, making their cocks appear bigger, and their balls hung low, filled with cum.

 

Quinn threw her head back, a shaky moan bursting out of her throat. Her thighs visibly quivered, the camera sitting on a nearby bench, forgotten. Santana, vigilant as always, aimed it briefly at Quinn’s features before filming the way Rachel slurped her cock. The filthy, wet noises were toe-curling, and Santana had to grasp the base of her cock in case she came just from hearing those sounds.

 

“ _Oooh,_ shit…” Quinn panted, hunched over Rachel’s head. She humped into Rachel’s mouth, and Santana had to step back to film Quinn’s erratic movements, a sure sign of what was to come. Her balls swayed with the rhythm of her thrusting hips, her cock sliding down Rachel’s throat. It was an impressive sight, and one that made Quinn whimper. Yanking her cock out of Rachel’s mouth, Quinn pumped her dick, hand twisting on the upstroke. Strings of precum and spit clung to Rachel’s lips and Quinn’s cockhead.

 

“ _Fuckfuckfuck,_ I’m gonna bust. H-here it comes,” Quinn squirmed, rubbing the head of her cock against Rachel’s mouth. Rachel cupped her balls and stuck out her pink tongue, and that was Quinn’s undoing. Thick ropes shot out of her cock, hitting Rachel’s waiting tongue. Some streaked along her cheek.

 

Quinn’s entire body trembled as her balls were drained, though her cock remained upright and stiff. She dragged her thumb along Rachel’s chin and gathered up her semen to push into the brunette’s mouth. She moaned, sucking on Quinn’s finger eagerly.

 

“You came way too early,” Santana teased, propping the camera up on a nearby tripod.

 

“You would come as soon as I did too if you had her pussy before she sucked you off,” Quinn said, moving to lie on top of Rachel. She kissed down her neck to worship at her tits, her hard cock pressed between soft thighs. “Let me fuck you again, babe.”

 

Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn’s neck and hummed. “I want to ride you,” she husked into the blonde’s ear, one hand grasping her cock while stroking it in slow, fluid motions.

 

“Gladly, but let’s go in first. The lighting is getting too bright.” Quinn lifted Rachel in her arms like a bride and kissed her. Tongues playful and teasing each other, while Santana followed with the camera still aimed at them.

 

Quinn lied down on the lounging couch, her cock resting between Rachel’s ass cheeks. Santana positioned two cameras up on tripods and carried one with her for close up shots. Santana slicked up Rachel’s ass again, as well as Quinn’s dick before sinking it into her waiting pussy.

 

“Your cock is so deep,” Rachel panted against Quinn’s mouth, her butt shaking while she humped against the cock stretching her pussy. “Fuck me hard with it, baby. I want you to stretch me out.”

 

Quinn gripped Rachel’s ass, spreading them apart so Santana could rest her cock against the puckered hole. She bit and nipped at Rachel’s exposed neck, the tendons straining as the brunette squirmed. “How about we fill both your holes? My cock in this slippery pussy, and Tana’s…” Her pussy walls tightened at Quinn’s proposition, fingers dipping into Rachel’s ass. “Up here. What do you think?”

 

“I want it,” Rachel whined, her body rubbing up against Quinn’s. Behind them, Santana filmed Quinn’s cock fucking into Rachel’s cunt. She knocked Quinn’s hand away from the brunette’s ass so she could have a taste. Santana wriggled her tongue into Rachel’s butt, bobbing her head back and forth to fuck it. Pulling back, she focused on the tiny gape, as small as the nail on her pinky finger. “Please fuck me now…” Rachel begged.

 

Santana kissed the base of Rachel’s spine, two fingers pumping in unhurried movements in her ass, while Quinn’s cock barely left her pussy. “No need to rush. We’ll make you feel so good.”

 

“Let me make her come first,” Quinn panted, gripping Rachel’s thighs, her hips slamming up into the squirming girl. One hand snuck between their bodies to stroke her clit. “You’re so wet, oh my god…”

 

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Rachel whimpered, nails digging into Quinn’s toned arms. She arched, eyes rolling to the back of her head. Cum gushed out of her pussy, and Santana could see just how much and how hard Rachel was coming. Her butthole clamped tight around Santana, making it difficult for her to keep stretching her out with her fingers.

 

Santana pulled out her fingers with a slick pop. She took a few seconds to point the camera to the wider gape of Rachel’s ass. She passed her tongue along the pucker before straddling Quinn, meaty cock resting against the swell of Rachel’s butt. She lubed herself some more before pressing a kiss against the base of Rachel’s spine.

 

“Ready to get filled?” Santana husked against the slope of Rachel’s shoulder, the tip of her meat poking, nudging against the fluttering hole.

 

“So ready, Tana.” Rachel moaned.

 

“Fuck yes, do it...” Quinn panted, her hips still. “You’re so drenched, Rach. You want it so badly, right?”

 

Nodding, the smaller brunette kissed Quinn deeply. The blonde yanked her butt cheeks open for Santana.

 

“Let me feel that pussy first though. Let me get slippery.” Santana grinned. Quinn whined, penis slipping out of the warmth so Santana’s thicker meat could be coated with Rachel’s abundant cum. Grasping the brunette’s waist, Santana pounded into her, soft walls squeezing her in a velvet grip. “God _damn_.”

 

“Don’t forget about me,” Quinn whined, eliciting a giggle from Rachel. She kissed all over the pale girl’s face before latching her mouth onto Quinn’s stiff nipples. She sucked, doe eyes fluttering, seducing Quinn into silence.

 

Santana smirked at how docile and obedient Quinn could get. She pulled out of Rachel and Quinn was already back in her pussy, balls deep with a throaty moan escaping her.

 

“Stay still,” Santana warned, but she didn’t really need to say it since Quinn was a professional. Plus she was distracted in making out with Rachel. She clung to Rachel with a desperation, one that Santana noticed but chose to ignore for the time being. Santana guided her rigid cock, slick with lube and cum, to Rachel’s waiting asshole. The anticipation made her legs shake and her cock pulse.

 

As soon as the tip was engulfed in the tight ring of Rachel’s hole, Santana released the shaky breath she was holding. “Holy shit,” she dug her nails into Rachel’s skin. “Holy fuck, you’re so tight!”

 

“I _am_ an anal virgin, you know.” Rachel teased, bouncing her ass a bit, making the cheeks clap against the thick head of Santana’s meat. The movements made Santana curse some more, her hips humping into Rachel’s ass.

 

It took Santana a few minutes of slow thrusting, hands roaming all over Rachel’s warm back while she and Quinn made out. Santana rocked back and forth, adding lube now and then to make it easier for her cock to slide in Rachel’s tight heat. She could feel the hard, pulsing cock of Quinn’s meat against the thin membrane inside Rachel.

 

Santana was so lost in the sensations of humping Rachel’s warm ass that she didn’t realize exactly how hard her cock was, and how heavy her balls were. “Oh, _shit_. Fuckshitgoddamn!”

 

She yanked her cock out of Rachel’s ass and hastily grabbed the nearest camera, the one she placed by Quinn’s head for easy access. Breathless, Santana managed to aim and focus on Rachel’s gorgeous ass, one hand curled around the thick meat of her penis. She jerked herself off, only taking two or three strokes. Semen cascaded in viscous ropes all over Rachel’s perfect butt. Soft grunts came out of Santana’s throat, her body trembling from the suddenness of her orgasm.

 

“Fuck…” Santana slumped beside Quinn, panting. She eyed the blonde who was grinning, and Rachel who was smiling. “Don’t say a damn thing, Q. You too, Rachel.”

 

“What?” Quinn smirked. “You were giving me shit for blowing my load early and I don’t get to do the same? What’s the fun in that?”

 

Rachel leaned over Santana and kissed her. A deep kiss that emptied out the air in Santana’s lungs, her fingers burrowing in thick, brown locks. “Don’t worry. I seem to have that effect on the both of you.”

 

“Right,” Quinn agreed, kissing along the length of Rachel’s neck. She rolled out from under Rachel, while the smaller girl crawled on top of Santana. “Your ass is stretched out for my big dick. I can’t wait to start pounding you, baby.” Quinn husked against the slope of Rachel’s ass, her cockhead dragging and spreading Santana’s cum all over Rachel’s skin.

 

“Then do it. Fuck me.” Rachel moaned, sinking her slick pussy around Santana’s cock, making her grunt, her back arched. She squirmed, sensitive dick pulsing hard. Rachel rutted against Santana while behind her, Quinn slicked up her cock and sank it in one slow thrust until she was balls deep in Rachel’s butt.

 

Kissing Rachel’s neck, Quinn cupped her tits and started a lazy pace, one that got Rachel moving against Santana’s rigid cock while she kissed Rachel and swallowed her moans. Moving in tandem, Quinn and Santana fucked Rachel’s body, felt her holes quivering with every hard thrust deeper into her.

 

Rachel released a keening whine, her legs trembling. Santana spread her pussy lips apart and with the tip of her finger, flicked her clit. Quinn’s balls smacked wetly against Rachel’s butt cheeks. Rachel couldn’t even get a word out, but Quinn and Santana both felt her coming. Her walls clamped tighter and she squirmed. Sucked air into her lungs, while two cocks still fucked into her.

 

“I’m gonna come too,” Quinn panted, her heavy balls twitching. She held Rachel down. Watched her cock ream into the tight ring of her ass. Quinn’s toes curled and she let out a feral growl. From underneath Rachel, Santana scrambled for the camera and pointed it towards Quinn and Rachel’s ass. The thick vein that curled around the blonde’s cock pulsed, and she unloaded ropes of her seed into Rachel. After a few spurts, Quinn dragged herher cock out of her ass and shot a few more lines into the gape of Rachel’s butt. “Damn, Rachel. You’re so fucking sexy.”

 

“My turn,” Santana husked against Rachel’s cheek while Quinn busied herself with the camera. Rachel was limp, her body soft and pliant as Santana grasped her thighs and fucked into her pussy. Her slick walls grasped at Santana’s cock, keeping it in a snug fit. Santana’s back arched off the bed, her thighs tensed. Semen flooded into Rachel in streams, Santana’s hips jerking with each spurt of cum that pulsed out of her.

 

“Hot.” Quinn kept filming as Santana drew her cock out of Rachel’s pussy, a stream of cum gushing out of her pink pussy. After a few more seconds, Quinn cut off the recording and helped Santana roll Rachel on her back. “Are you okay, Rachel?” She asked, kissing her forehead and guiding a bottle of cool water to her lips.

 

The girl drank slowly with a small nod. “That was the best sex I’ve ever had.”

 

Quinn and Santana grinned at each other. “Me too,” the blonde said. “And I’m not just saying that,” she defended when Rachel shot her a look with a brow raised. “Really, you’re the only one that made me come super fast with how hot you were, oh man.”

 

Santana grabbed herself a drink as well. “Q’s right. We don’t come early. You’re just a total babe, Rachel. That’s all there is to it.”

 

Grinning, Rachel shifted until she got comfortable. Quinn snuggled against one side while Santana placed the camera on the table. She went around to shut off the cameras that were up on tripods. “Maybe you would do better next time if you don’t worry about filming and cameras and all of that.”

 

“Next time?”

 

Rachel smiled at the eager look in Quinn’s face. “Mmhmm. Next time.”

 

Santana joined them in bed and threw her leg over Rachel’s, her soft cock pressed against her hip. “Can that next time can be after a nap because I really need one right now.”

 

Quinn covered them up with a blanket and she curled up against Rachel who was already asleep. She leaned over her shoulder to whisper to Santana. “I don’t really want to sell the video we just made.”

 

With a raised brow and closed eyes, Santana yawned. “You want to keep her for yourself or something?”

 

“…yes? I don’t know, but I feel weird posting it online.” Quinn rubbed Rachel’s smooth belly.

 

“Ugh, fine. You’re such a sap.”

 

“But we’ll still keep the files because she is seriously the hottest girl if she lets us. And that probably has to be the hottest video we ever made.”

 

Santana snorted and shook her head. “Yeah, yeah. Just go to sleep already so you can fuck her some more.”

 

At her friend’s approval, Quinn grinned, buried herself against the nape of Rachel’s neck, and slept. 


End file.
